Gabriel Byrne
Gabriel Byrne (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Excalibur ''(1981) [Uther Pendragon]: Stabbed to death by enemy soldiers in the woods; he dies after driving the sword Excalibur into a stone. *''The Keep ''(1983) [Major Kaempffer]: Killed by a demon. *''Defence of the Realm (1985)'' [Nicholas 'Nick' Mullen]: Killed in an explosion, along with Greta Scacchi. *''Dead Man ''(1995) [Charles Ludlow Dickinson]: Shot in the throat by Johnny Depp, after Gabriel shoots Mili Avital when he finds Johnny and Mili in bed together. *''The Usual Suspects ''(1995) [Dean Keaton]: Shot to death by "Keyser Soze," who then starts a fire on the dock by lighting the gasoline trail by Gabriel's body. Gabriel's body is incinerated (off-screen) in the fire. (This is the movie's only death that is shown in "reality" and not in Kevin Spacey's version of events.) *''Mad Dog Time (Trigger Happy) ''(1996) [Ben London]: Shot in the head by Richard Dreyfuss, after Richard first shoots Gabriel in the legs. *''The End of Violence (1997)'' [Ray Bering]: Shot to death. *''The Man in the Iron Mask ''(1998) [D'Artagnan]: Stabbed in the back by the evil Leonardo DiCaprio while Gabriel tries to rescue the good Leonardo. *''Quest for Camelot ''(1998, animated) [Sir Lionel]: Fatally injured after being struck with a mace by Ruber (voiced by Gary Oldman) during a dispute gone bad at the round table in Camelot. His body is shown when it is returned to his wife (voiced by Jane Seymour) and young daughter (voiced by Sarah Freeman ). *''End of Days ''(1999) [The Man/Satan]: The unnamed human host dies when Satan takes over his body in a men's room, and the host body eventually dies when Satan abandons it after being severely burned and explodes in a train wreck, after battling with Arnold Schwarzenegger in a subway tunnel. *''Ghost Ship ''(2002) [Captain Sean Murphy]: Drowned after Desmond Harrington locks Gabriel in a safe and lets it flood. *''Killing Emmett Young (Emmett's Mark) ''(2002) [Jack Marlow/Stephen Bracken]: Beaten to death by Tim Roth. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Bridge of San Luis Rey ''(2004) [Brother Juniper]: Burned at the stake. *''Assault on Precinct 13 ''(2005) [Marcus Duvall]: Shot in the head by Ethan Hawke in woods. *''Wah-Wah ''(2005) [Harry Compton]: Dies (off-screen) of a brain tumor; we last see him lying in bed at his home with his son (Nicholas Hoult) by his side, followed by a scene of his funeral. *''Hereditary'' (2018) [Steve Graham]: Burned alive by a supernatural force when his wife (Toni Collette) throws Milly Shapiro's sketchbook in a fire. TV Deaths *''Vikings: Burial of the Dead (2013)'' [Earl Haraldson]: After losing in a contest of single combat with Travis Fimmel when he is struck in the back with a battle axe. Travis then cuts his wrist (with Gabriel's approval) so he can bleed out quickly and be on his way to Valhalla. His body is shown later on a funeral pyre aboard a Viking ship where his remains are burned. (Stephen) Notable Relatives Ex-Mr. Ellen Barkin Gallery Endofdays3.png|Gabriel Byrne in End of Days. Ruber killing Sir Lionel.png|Gabriel Byrne's animated death (right) in The Quest for Camelot Byrne, Gabriel Byrne, Gabriel Byrne, Gabriel Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Atheist Category:Voice Actors Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by accidental crushing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Western Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Animated death scenes Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Actors who died in John Boorman Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Actors who died in Ari Aster Movies